


Rumors

by Enuescaris



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Not Slash, Tsuna/Kyoya friendship is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enuescaris/pseuds/Enuescaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always rumors. Some are just ridiculous but be careful. Some could turn out to be true. Like the one about the demon prefect and the dame student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: After Chrome's arrival but before the Curse of the Rainbow Arc which will be ignored since I don't like how Mukuro kicked her out. So in this story he just sent her to school for some reason. For people who only watched the anime, it's after the act which comes after the Future Final Battle Arc with which the anime ended.

Rumors

There had always been rumors.

Especially at Namimori Middle School to a certain prefect's ire. Rumors increased crowding after all.

Many of them concerned the hottest guys or cutest girls but there was one exception which turned out to be the favorite target since at least half of them were about him.

Dame-Tsuna.

And of all these rumors almost all of them were negative in some way or just downright nasty and usually included something about his clumsiness or his bad grades.

Some said he was actually a girl or that his father had abandoned him because he was such a loser. They never tried to confirm the first even though there was evidence against it and they never met his father before since he wasn't in Namimori very often so they thought it was a reasonable explanation. There was even a rumor about him somehow blackmailing Yamamoto for his friendship. And most of the girls were sure he was paying Gokudera for hanging out with him and calling him 'Juudaime'.

There were some more outlandish rumors as well. The one of Tsuna being the heir to a mafia family was quickly brushed off and ignored and the one about the weird pineapple-guy who was sometimes seen in the halls only to disappear before you could have a good look at him seemed to be too weird, even for Dame-Tsuna. Or for Dokuro Chrome. She had a rather...fruity hairstyle after all. Someone even claimed to have witnessed Hibari eating lunch with Tsuna instead of biting him to death.

Yea, that couldn't be true, right?

* * *

 

"Omnivore."

"Good morning, Kyoya."

The 'demon of Namimori' sat down on the bench Tsuna occupied, Hibird landing in Tsuna's fluffy hair, and took the bento wrapped in purple which his boss held out for him. They ate in silence, Tsuna's own orange bento in his lap.

Tsuna's friendship with Hibari Kyoya had started shortly after their battle against the Varia.

At first he had thought he would never understand the prefect but he was soon proven wrong. While Tsuna had nothing against 'crowding' with his friends he had come to realize he sometimes missed the quiet moments before Reborn came crashing into his life, bringing chaos, bullets, time travel and a bigger family.

So after running away from some bullies who were still after him when he wasn't around his friends and stole his lunch he one day found himself on the almost empty roof. The bullies didn't dare to follow him since it was well known who often napped on this roof. The prefect was already sleeping on one of the benches so Tsuna took the next one and just sat there watching the sky.

When the bell rang, both of them just stood up, nodded at each other and left.

After that day, whenever Tsuna's other friends couldn't join him during lunch he went to join the skylark on his roof. At first they just sat or slept there but Tsuna soon noticed his Cloud Guardian never brought lunch. So the next time they met he handed him a bento and went over to 'his' bench to eat.

He almost let go of his own bento when the skylark sat down beside him to eat. He must have looked really surprised because the other just raised an amused eyebrow which Tsuna answered with a shy grin before continuing his lunch.

Since then Tsuna always brought another bento with him which he either left in the Disciplinary Committee office or gave directly to Kyoya when he met him on the roof.

Tsuna couldn't even remember when he started to call the prefect by his given name in private. He still couldn't call Yamamoto and Gokudera by their given names but somehow he felt more comfortably with Kyoya's name. The prefect never said anything and just kept calling him 'omnivore'.

"The herbivores are talking again."

"Oh?" Tsuna looked at Kyoya, careful not to disturb the small yellow bird on his head. It was unusual for the prefect to start one of the few conversations they had.

"Someone saw you up here a few days ago. I bit him to death this morning for disturbing the peace."

"Ah. Do you think they will believe him?"

Kyoya shrugged and returned to his meal.

Tsuna smiled. "Well, it's not like it's something to be ashamed of. But I do believe we would have to find a new place to meet if they find out. Too many curious people crowding at the door."

Kyoya growled at the thought. Tsuna just shook his head fondly and took another bite.

* * *

 

The 'great revealing' happened a lot earlier than both of them had expected. Just a few days later Tsuna found himself cornered a few of his bullies, the two bentos pressed against his chest. He had been on his way to the roof since Yamamoto had a meeting with the baseball team and Gokudera had to stock up on dynamite. Again.

But just before Tsuna reached the staircase his hyper-intuition had warned him about three older students who were standing around the corner, waiting for him. So instead of running into their poorly made ambush, Tsuna decided to go past him and hope they would ignore him.

Of course they followed and there result could be seen now. His back was against the school wall and he had three older students surrounding him who wanted his and Kyoya's lunch.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna, me and my friends forgot our lunch and we saw you running around with two of them. You wouldn't mind if we took them, right?" The three older students laughed at their own joke.

The students kept mocking him and his dame-ness before the one who spoke decided it was time for him to eat. He reached for the purple bento, missing the relieved smile on Tsuna's face when the future Vongola Decimo saw something behind his bullies. Or someone.

"For threatening the omnivore and trying to take my lunch, I will bite you to death."

The three students froze, one almost grasping the purple bento, and slowly turned around. Behind them stood the demon prefect himself, tonfas already in his hands, glaring at them. A shiver ran down their backs.

It took them a moment but finally one of them registered the prefect's words. "Wait. Omnivore? His lunch?"

Sadly, this shocking revelation wasn't even needed to distract them before Kyoya started to bite them to death. With three swift strikes of his trusted tonfas Kyoya left them laying unconscious on the ground. "Annoying Herbivores."

"Thanks, Kyoya." Tsuna said with a smile as the prefect put away his weapons. "But what are you doing here. I thought you were napping."

The prefect just grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "You weren't coming. And I was hungry."

Tsuna just let himself be dragged along with an even bigger smile.

_I was worried._

The students just stared when they saw Dame-Tsuna and the demon prefect walking side by side with Tsuna carrying two bentos. There were even some who fainted from the sheer impossibility of this situation which was actually not that impossible.

"Tch. Weak herbivores."

"You do realize us being friends is a bit of a shock to them, right, Kyoya?"

A gasp rang to the students who were close enough to listen. They started to crowd and whisper.

"They are still weak herbivores, omnivore."

The whispers became louder and the prefect twitched.

"There are too many people here. Let's go back to the roof. We still have some time left to eat."

"Hn."

* * *

 

When Yamamoto and Gokudera entered the class they were almost run over by a horde of students asking questions.

"Did you know...?"

"Who is the pineapple...?

"Hibari and Dame-Tsuna...?"

"There they are!"

All of them stared at Tsuna and Hibari, walking towards their classroom.

"Oh, looks like the school finally found out that they are friends." Yamamoto said with a grin.

Gokudera tch'd.

* * *

 

"Did you hear? Dame-Tsuna and Hibari..."

"He called him an omnivore."

"Dame-Tsuna was carrying two bentos."

"Yamamoto and Gokudera..."

"The pineapple-guy was seen on the roof. He was fighting Hibari and Dame-Tsuna just sat there and ate!"

"Hibari's bird in his hair..."

"..."

"Have you guys ever heard about the Vongola?"


End file.
